The Untold Story
by Stephbuhnny
Summary: I'll think of one later. Hermoine x Harry fan fic Copyrights/disclaimers I do not own the cover image. All rights go to Wonderland Magazine. I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise. All this is non-profit fan made for fans.
1. The Return

It was almost time to go. He didn't bring anything but his wand. He felt much too old to be carrying a trunk full of school supplies. Mentally he was felt like over-worked, old man. He knew he had to finish though. At least for his parents sake. They would want him to finish his education. He would figure out his school supplies later. Maybe ask for permission to leave the grounds and apparate to Diagon Alley. He was sure no matter who the headmaster was they wouldn't deny him anything. He smiled as he remembered he couldn't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts ground. As he was always reminded by Hermoine who was the only one in their generation who read Hogwarts, A History, let alone cover to cover. His friends, would they go back as well? He hadn't spoken to them in weeks. Not because he couldn't, but because for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to. The only friend who was always by his side every year on this platform was Hedwig, she would be next to him in her cage drawing attention to him. He missed her. In the muggle world he was a nobody, but Hedwig's snowy fur made sure he was noticed. Not that he wanted attention, although it always seemed to find him. Not today though. He checked his watch. Five minutes. *sigh* He checked around and walked through platform 9 3/4. He wondered how many would gawk. He didn't want to answer questions. Why was he doing this? He was just going to be ostracized again. And this time he didn't even have his friends. He even kind of missed Draco. Draco was doing charity and humane work to atone for his crimes. A much better life than Azkaban. No longer guarded by dementors, but an awful place just the same. He wavered. Three minutes. HAGRID! He would still have his beloved oaf of a friend Hagrid. He was like the uncle Harry never had. Two minutes. And he could always go visit Dumbledores Portrait, his Godfathers could be brought to Hogwarts as well. The only good thing about his fame was he always received special treatment. Good and bad. He stepped onto the train. One minute. He walked down the hall, every time he passed a booth the kids stopped talking and stared. He passed by Ginny and Luna, they stopped and stared too. He didn't bother to say hi. He doubted they would respond. He found a booth way in the back alone where he sat and looked out the window. Things hadn't ended well with Ginny. She was much too childish and irritable. Harry couldn't handle taking care of someone else, he was much too fragile. He was the one who needed to be pampered. A fact he would never admit. "180 days Harry. It's only 180 days." He couldn't believe it, but he was anxious for the exams to come and pass. He laughed. He sounded just like Hermoine. He sighed. He missed her. He looked out the window. "This was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

His head whipped around. "HERMOINE!" He jumped up and hugged her tight. She let go of her trunk. Obviously Hermoine was still Hermoine and got all her school supplies none the less. Harry looked over her head. "Wheres Ron?" She blushed and looked a bit angry.

"He refused to come. Said that the best friend of the boy who lived does not need to finish school. 'Whose going to deny me a job?! I helped defeat you know who too ya know!'." She scoffed. Harry wasn't surprised Ron didn't want to go back. He never was the ambitious type. But still a little voice in the back of Harry's mind..."You didn't wish to go back either." He argued with the voice, "But I have. And that's what matters. I CHOSE to come back, our choices define us."The little voice shut up. "Harry. Harry. You can let go now." He realized they were still in an embrace. He let go and blushed. Hermoine's cheeks were pink. Maybe she was cold... "Ron still can't say his name huh?"

She ignored the question. "Where are your things Harry?"

"Oh, I thought I could apparate to Diagon alley before the term started." Harry replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you you can't apparate or disapparate on the g-." Harry grinned, she took the bait. "I know I know." He interrupted her. You're haven't changed. He laughed. She tutted. "Seriously though, Harry. This is our last year, we should set the example."

"Fine, I'll ask the Headmaster and see what to do. Blimey, Hermoine are you going to demand that I eat all my vegetables too?".

She blushed. "I know I'm not your mother Harry but I can't help but worry." She pouted. "God, she is cute." the little voice inside his head said. Harry was stunned with himself. He made sure to shut those thoughts out. Hermoine was Ron's girlfriend. And his best friend. "Why isn't Ginny here Harry?" He snapped back to reality. Hermoine was staring at him, she craned her head out the door. "She and Luna ignored me when I said hi to them as I walked past, why aren't they in here?"

"Could Ginny know?" The voice returned. "KNOW WHAT?!" his mind shouted back but he tried to ignore it. Even in the wizard world hearing and arguing with voices inside your head was not normal. "Me and ginny broke up. Three weeks ago."

"What?! Why?! I don't care if its personal I'm your best friend and I demand to know." She interrupted the "but" that started to form on his lips. "She was still a child Hermoine, and I can't take care of a child. I love her but I came to realize I adored her as a little sister. I couldn't see her like a man. So I ended it. She didn't take it very well. Took me three days to recover from that hex." Harry shuddered. Hermoine tutted. "That wasn't avery mature way to handle it." She scowled, "But why is she mad at me? Just because we're friends doesn't mean I would tell you to break up with her. And I don't understand why Luna is..." He wasn't listening. His heart hurt. "Friends"the voice was echoing. "Friends." It hurt.

"Harry..HARRY! Honestly what is with you?! Have you been listening? Is cloud 9 so fascinating? I would love to join!"

"Sorry Hermoine."

"Anyway Harry, we have arrived." He looked out the window, it was dark. How did time pass so fast? Whenever he was with Hermoine time always passed too quickly. STOP he reminded the little voice in the back of his head. I'm lonely and I'm misplacing my affections on my best friend. He had read that in the psychology book he read over the summer. "Alright, LOCOMOTOR" Hermoine said. They stepped out and ignored the stares and whispers.

"Alrigh firs' years firs' years this way!" Harry spotted Hagrid and grinned. "All righ' there Harry, Hermoine?" Hagrid beamed. All the first years turned around and started whispering excitedly.

"Never going to get used to that."Hermoine sighed.

"I tend to ignore it. All these years and I still am not used to it." They walked up to the castle. "I can't wait for the sorting." Hermoine chuckled.

To be continued...

Please, please, please be gentle. _ this is my first fan fiction and I plan to drag it out. A LOT. I really really believe these two have a future. And i am a novice writer so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. I shall try to write a chapter a night. :) So long as my muse doesn't leave me. POTTERHEAD 5EVUR!


	2. The News

_Crack_

Harry woke with a start. He touched his head. It was sweaty. His heart was beating fast. But...why? He hadn't dreamt of anything. At least he couldn't remember if he did. He put on his glasses and checked the time. 7:35 a.m. Maybe he should use contacts, or get his eyes magically fixed. His glasses were always a liability. I'll think about it after I graduate. He got up and showered, and changed into his robes. He looked around and remembered what had happened the night before.

"Harry, Hermoine." "Professor McGonogall!" They exclaimed and ran up to her. "I'm glad to see you both are well. Can I see you two for a minute in my office." She led them the headmasters office. "Tight Buns" Hermoine stiffled a giggle. Harry elbowed her in the ribs. "Please sit." They obliged. "Whats on your mind prof- I mean headmistress?" Harry asked. "Well I know you two are quite the famous trio, minus of course." Her forehead furrowed a little, " and I don't think you two will be very comfortable here being interviewed every few minutes. So I have decided to add a set of dormitories for you two. It's one dormitory which separates into two sections of course. One side is Hermoines and the other is yours Harry." Hermoine interrupted her, "Excuse me, Miss Mcgonogall, may I ask why?" "Well besides what I just mentioned Miss Granger? I have a little surprise. And I don't accept 'No' for an answer." She reached into her desk and pulled out two badges. They both had the letter "H" on them. She handed one to each. Hermoine got the pink and Harry got the Blue. "Professor, I don't think I can-" Harry started. Miss Mcgonogall interrupted him, "Harry I will NOT accept anything but "Yes headmistress." Hermoine looked stunned. "Well if you now excuse me I have a speech to do." "By the way you two can go straight to your room, your food will be sent up and you can see my speech and the sorting from the magical tv's we put in your room." I'll see you two bright and early for the term. And by the way Harry, I have sent for your school supplies and they will be here tomorrow morning. I have sent your bill to Gringotts, feel free to pay it whenever." And she left.

"She didn't tell us where our rooms were. And is she going to announce us as Head Boy and Head Girl?" She blushed as she said this. "I don't know Hermoine. I don't want to be Head Boy." Harry was lying, a little part of him was happy that he ended up Head Boy like his father, and his mother was head girl too... There was a knock. "Excuse me, Mister and Missus." A house elf with big brown eyes and a pink bow on one ear approached them. "I'm supposed to show you two to your rooms. Your food has already been set up. My names Bella nice to meet you." She extended her hand. "Wow, I've never met a house elf as educated as you Bella. Nice to meet you." "Well, Headmistress has been so kind as to have us attend lessons on our days off. We started in the summer so we got a head-start." She extended her hand to Harry and he gladly shook it." They followed her lead. She stopped at the second flight of stairs in front of the fat ladies friend Violet. Bella snapped her fingers. The floor began to shake. Hermoine lost her balance and grabbed onto Harry as she stumbled over him. He managed to grab her firmly and get her on her feet. Was he imagining things or was Hermoine blushing? "Thanks Harry." "Yeah, don't mention it." Bella spoke, "The password is 'Lightning Bolt'. Feel free to change it if you'd like. The painting you want to mention it to is the one with the lone spinning wheel. Girls is on the left and boys is on the right. Goodnight HeadBoy and HeadGirl of Hogwarts." She bowed and left skipping down the stairs.

Harry and Hermoine stared at each other for a few seconds, shrugged and walked in. It was like this part of the castle was built especially for them but it was so integrated with Hogwarts it seemed like it had always been here. They walked in and the door shut behind them. "Well lets take a tour Headboy." Hermoine teased. Harry grinned back. "Alright HeadGirl." They laughed. Their dormitory was magnificent. The common room looked a lot like the Gryffindor's with a few modifications. There was a bookshelf with hundreds of books. And there were only two bean bag chairs and two coffee tables. "Hey by the way Hermoine...where's Crookshanks?" "Oh I left him at home with my parents, they're a bit lonely. I figured they would spoil him and he would forgive me." She smiled, but he could see she missed him. "This sure is something huh Harry?" "Sure is. We should get to bed Hermoine. I'm tired, and hungry." "Okay we can talk tomorrow." "Goodnight HeadBooooy." "Goodnight Hermoine." They walked to their dormitories Harry's room was grand, he even had his own bathroom, it resembled the prefects bathroom. There was a painting of lillys instead of the mermaid one. He changed into his pijamas. Turned on his magical television as Mcgonogall had called it and ate his food while he heard the last of her speech. "Anyone caught out of bed by , our prefects, or our Head Students will be given detention and will have points deducted from their respective house. Alright goodnight, everyone to their dormitories. Prefects please lead your houses to their dormitories." And it turned off. Harry supposed it only turned on when it had to. And he assumed he would have to go to the Great Hall tomorrow to eat breakfast. At least he wouldn't be alone. He put his plates on his bedside table and they disappeared. He took off his glasses and covered himself. Smiling he repeated, "I won't be alone."

Harry checked the clock. 8:15 a.m. Hermoine knocked on his door. "Are you ready Harry?" "Yeah be right there Hermoine." He put on his Gryffindor scarf and walked out the door. "Where's your badge Harry?" "Oh!" He ran back and grabbed it and pinned it to his chest. He caught up with Hermoine. "I look like a prat in this." "Are you saying I look like a prat as well?" Hermoine huffed. "No, of course not. It suits you well Hermoine." She blushed. "I've never been one to follow the rules. Let alone push them."

"You'll do fine. I'm sure you'll be quite lenient though." She grinned. "C'mon, I'm starving!" she put her arm around his and started humming an unknow song. His heart fluttered.

Okay so it's late and I can't keep my eyes open and my mind working so I'll stop here. I'll try to pick up tomorrow. I took the criticism and hopefully applied it correctly. :) I would LOVE to hear feedback. It makes my day. 3 HxH


	3. Owl Post

Bare with me I have no idea how to double space. I'll have it down by the 30th chapter _

**OWL POST:**

**H**arry and Hermoine started for the Great Hall. Harry stopped in their common room.

"Hey my school supplies!"

"One of the house elf's must have put them here." Hermoine said uninterested.

"Yeah I'm glad I don't have to worry about them."

"Why didn't you get them before the term started?" she said exasperatedly

"I wasn't sure if I was coming back..."

"Oh, well I'm glad you did." Her voice picked up "C'mon I'm hungry lets go."

They got to the great hall and saw most students were done eating and were chatting away. Their schedules hadn't been passed out yet. And it looked like owl post hadn't arrived. Harry spotted Neville sitting with Hannah at the Gryffindor table and was very glad to see familiar faces.

"Hey look! Let's go sit by Neville." Hermoine pointed excitedly.

"Lets."

"Good morning Neville, Hannah. Glad to see you returned to finish your education." Hermoine grinned

"Yeah, I was offered to be an auror, but I'll do that after I graduate." Neville said sheepishly.

" Do you want to be an auror Neville?" Harry asked. He had considered being one but he wasn't sure he wanted to be in that lifestyle again.

Neville blushed, he wasn't used to attention.

"He wants to be a Herbology Professor." Hannah spoke up.

"Is that so Neville? I think that's great. You always excelled in Herbology." Hermoine replied with a mouth full of toast.

"Oh the mail's here!" Hannah seemed excited. "I can't wait to read 'Witch Weekly' " She said sheepishly

"I haven't read the daily prophet, oh good here comes one my way." Hermoine was ready for her mail.

Nobody expected 50 owls all dropping letters on Harrys lap. The whole room stared at Harry.

"Whoa Harry." Neville said surprised.

More owls came in dropping 20 or so letters on Nevilles lap. Hermoine got some as well. But Harry seemed like he had at least a hundred.

"Oh here's one from Ron." Hermoine said as she read her letter. "Well Ron's as creatively expressive as always." She scowled." "Was he more explicit in yours? Mine only says hi, tells me he's fine, working at the ministry, and enjoying not going back to school."

Harry had to dig in his growing pile for Ron's. "He says the same thing in mine." Harry didn't mention Ron had asked him to take care of Hermoine for him. Who sent all these letters he wondered. He picked one up. Fan mail. They were all fan mail. People congratulating him, parents thanking him for making Hogwarts a safe place again. He found one from Molly Weasley.

" _Dear Harry, _

_I'm so glad you decided to further your education. Your parents are so proud. I'm proud of you too dear. I wish Ron was like you sometimes. He spends most of his day at the ministry but the rest is very unproductive. Anyway send us your regards. If I don't hear back from you this time I will send you a Howler! I can't stand another day not hearing from you.! Enjoy these pies dear."_

Harry decided he would reply later. He did not want to receive a Howler from her. What was he going to do with all this fan mail though?

"Have you both got fan mail as well?" He asked.

"Mine is mostly family telling me how proud they are of me but some is fan mail. It's strange." Neville sighed

Hermoine wasn't too pleased either. "Most of these are fan mail, but some of these are magazines asking me to be featured. Even witch weekly!"

"I'm so jealous! You should do it Hermoine! You can be a role model to young girls so they can be studious like you!" Hannah abbot sighed dreamily.

"I'll see. I'm more interested in our schedules. Harry please! Get these letters somewhere they're cluttering up the table!" Hermoine huffed.

"I don't know what to do with them! I don't want to throw them away. That's rude!" Harry was getting angry even though he knew he should be flattered.

"Maybe you and Hermoine can go put them in your love nest." Someone said nastily. Harry turned. Ginny had said it. He was shocked.

"Excuse me Ginny? What on earth are you going on about?" Hermoine stood up.

"Well its true you two get your own dormitory don't tell me nothing goes on there." Ginny had stood up and her tone was surprisingly scathing.

"I don't know what has been going on in your head Ginny but-" Hermoine was interrupted

"Is there a problem here?" they turned around. A professor they had never seen was standing behind them ominously.

"Well?" She said.


	4. Professor Schlange

They turned around. "Oh nothing sir. Just admiring the amount of fan mail there is. Do you have our schedules?"

"Yes I do Miss Weasley. Where are my manners. I'm Professor Schlange. Nice to meet you all." a tall man of about 25 years old, with ashy brown hair blue eyes and a chiseled face.

"He is handsome, but he looks sneaky. Harry pondered. Maybe I'm just paranoid of all defense against the dark arts teachers. The curse is gone."

"Cool. I have all my favorites! Arithmancy and Runes! Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration!" Hermoine seemed excited. At least someone was. Harry still wasn't used to the normalcy after all that's happened.

"Alrght kids. Time to go to class." Professor Schlange was helping some first years by pointing them in the right direction. "Well Head Girl aren't you forgetting your duty? Isn't it you who should be helping everybody? Or are you just here for decoration?" Ginny flipped her long flaming hair back and pushed her with her shoulder as she walked away. "What the heck is wrong with her?!" Hermoine fumed. Harry wasn't in the mood to dissect Ginny's behavior. "C'mon Hermoine you don't want to be late. Neville, Hannah, c'mon we have Herbology." Harry sighed. He needed to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny, can i talk to you? Alone."

"Luna, it's okay. I'll catch up later." Ginny whipped around and she didn't look too friendly. "What do YOU want?"

"Well I want to know what you're deal is? Why are you being so, so..."  
>"So what?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.<p>

"So different. Ginny what happened to the passionate, kind, courageous girl I know?"  
>"She died the day you dumped me. The day you started liking her."<p>

"Ginny. I miss you. The REAL you. I think I made a mistake." Harry was lying and he didn't know why he was doing it. You don't love her. You love _her._ NO I DON'T. GINNY IS MY TRUE LOVE. As you wish.

"Really? I don't believe you. I'm tired Harry. Honestly. Piss off." She stalked away.

"Quite the temper."

Harry jumped. He turned around. Professor Schlange was standing behind him. Was he listening? How did he not feel his presence? Was he just being paranoid?

"Yeah. You have no idea Professor. Good Night." Harry rushed off. He looked back and the Professor was gone. A chill ran down Harry's back. He went up to his dormitory. "Hexe" the portrait swung open.

Hermoine was reading by the fire. "Oh hey Harry!" She closed the book. I've done some homework and was reading ahead on some classes. Do you need help with your homework? Why do you look so tired?" Harry was overwhelmed. He plunked on the chair and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do with Ginny." "Do with her? She has issues Harry. Stop trying to baby her! She doesn't need to be taken care of. We saw that much this morning. The one who needs to be taken care of is you." She put her arms around his neck. He felt warm instantly.

Could time stop right now. Harry hoped it could. If there was anything he wanted in the world was this. He had never felt as exhausted as he did right now. "Yeah, let's get started on that homework. What did you think of the new Professor?" he asked her. "Well he's handsome" she blushed. "I don't know yet. I'll tell you once he actually teaches us."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I don't like him."  
>"Harry please don't start. Get to know him first!"<p>

"You're just saying that cause he's handsome!" Harry was mad. He didn't know why but he was fuming.

"Harry! What the...what's wrong with you?"

Harry went to his room and locked the door. He went and got a pen and quill and wrote to Ron and Molly Weasley. Just to get them off his back. "Harry! HARRY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He ignored her. She gave up after 20 minutes.

The stuff he wrote to Ron was mundane. And Molly's was shorter and blander. He would give them to the barn owls in the morning. He didn't know why he had acted like that. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. "You're just jealous." his voice was back. He imagined Hermoine with the Professor on a beach. She was scantily clad offering a drink with an umbrella to a stranger he realized it was Schlange. His fists balled up. He relaxed and imagined himself in the Professors place. He let his mind wander until he fell asleep.

Sorry I've been away. My life has been very sad. Much stress. :/


End file.
